Thankful
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "We all have something to be thankful for." Jibbs family fluff. One-shot. Happy Thanksgiving!


A/N: It's Thanksgiving here in the good ol' US of A. A time for turkey, being with family, and thinking about what we're thankful for. This was created while listening to the song 'Thankful', by Josh Groban, which is a song I totally recommend you listen to either before, during, or after reading. It's such a brilliant song. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to NCIS; Don Bellisario is your guy.

* * *

Jenny Gibbs was stressed. More than stressed, actually.

Things at the agency were piling up, her husband was never home, and at this very moment, her daughter and son were in a Thanksgiving Day pageant at their school.

And she wasn't there.

The traffic getting off of Capital Hill was atrocious. And she had fifteen minutes to be at her kids' elementary school. Which was twenty minutes away.

She smacked the steering wheel in annoyance, letting out an aggravated sigh of frustration. Paperwork was overwhelming; she'd thought she could get through some of it before she left for the play. Jethro had offered to take her when he left, but she'd waved her husband off, saying she'd be there in plenty of time.

Wrong.

She glanced out the window, her frowning melting away when she said the group of children walking towards the homeless shelter near the Hill. They each carried a decorated bag with turkeys and cornucopias, and a small pumpkin. They were obviously going to celebrate the holiday with the less fortunate.

It made her smile, her frustration dissipating as she turned away from the trivial annoyances. It was almost Thanksgiving.

She glanced in front of her, surprised to see the traffic thinning. She drove quickly, pulling up to the school and checking her watch.

Five minutes to spare._

* * *

_She walked into the cafeteria, finding her husband's silver head and spotting the empty seat next to him. She smiled, walking over to him and slipping into the seat next to him, sliding her hand onto his thigh. He smiled, leaning over and kissing her gently.

"I thought you were gonna miss it."

"Not for the world." she said, lacing her fingers through his and sighing quietly. Jethro frowned slightly, concern filling his eyes.

"You okay Jen?" he asked, brushing her crimson curls out of her face. She smiled, tiredness sparkling in her emerald eyes.

"I'm fine Jethro. I've been pregnant before. Just tired. It's been a long day." Jenny said, smiling when his hand slid over her stomach, resting on the small bump there. She touched her nose to his cheek, breathing him in.

"Tessa's teacher said that the play's about forty minutes. Then we can go home, get Tessa and Adam in bed, and you can get some sleep." Jethro said softly, and Jenny nodded, blinking a few times to clear her vision. The lights dimmed, and they both sat back slightly, hands linked. Jethro stroked his thumb over the back of his wife's hand, and she squeezed gently, a contented smile on her face.

The play was entertaining, full of smiling children in bright costumes and fun songs. Tessa, their oldest at the age of seven, was in second grade, and she was a Pilgrim, dressed in the traditional black and white dress. Adam, who was five and in kindergarten, was a dancing pumpkin, and he smiled his crooked smile, missing one of his front teeth.

"And Thanksgiving is about being with your family, showing them how much you care." Tessa said, speaking into the microphone, her eyes scanning the crowd for her parents, eyes lighting up when she spotted them right in the place she'd told them to sit. Jenny had grinned, nodding encouragingly at her daughter, and Jethro had waved to Tessa, who'd waved back, her face broken out into a grin.

When the play was finished, they stood in the hallway behind the stage, waiting for their two shining stars. Tessa led Adam, their hands clasped together, and when they saw their parents, both of their faces lit up, smiles dominated their faces.

"Mommy, Daddy did you see us?" Tessa asked, running up to them and hugging their legs, Adam close behind.

"Mommy, Mommy did you see my dance?" Adam asked, tugging at Jenny's coat, his big green eyes shining up at her. Jenny smiled, squatting down to his level and ruffling his auburn curls.

"I did, and it was excellent sweetheart. You were the best dancing pumpkin I've ever seen." she said, kissing his nose, causing the little boy to giggle.

"Mommy did you hear my line?" Tessa asked, her blue eyes wide and eager, and Jenny grinned, pulling on her daughter's red braid.

"I did, and it was perfect baby. You two made us so proud." Jenny said, and Jethro nodded, kissing first his daughter's and then his son's forehead.

"That was the best Thanksgiving Day pageant I've ever seen." he said, his face solemn. Tessa and Adam giggled, hugging him at the same time. His face broke out into a grin over their heads, and Jenny smiled back, stroking the back of Adam's head, her fingers falling through the silky auburn curls.

Tessa and Adam relinquished their hold on their dad, but Tessa stepped behind him, climbing onto his back. She giggled, burying her face in between his shoulder blades.

"Daddy, can I have a piggyback ride?" she asked, peeking at him from over his shoulder. He tapped his chin, considering, before grinning.

"Sure Princess." he said, bracing his legs to help her up. She settled on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood, adjusting her, and she giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Go Daddy!"

Jenny laughed, shaking her head as her husband walked ahead of them, their daughter on his back. Adam reached for her hand, tugging gently.

"Up Mommy?" he asked, sticking his thumb into his mouth. Jenny opened her arms, scooping the tired little boy up, tucking his head under her chin and kissing his forehead, rocking his as she walked. Tessa giggled up ahead, and she smiled, rubbing her son's back.

She had so much to be thankful for.


End file.
